Bepo (translation)
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: While unpacking the boxes after moving in together, Kid finds one of Law's most cherished possessions, something he had forgotten about, and can't help mocking him for it. After all, the idea of Trafalgar Law having a plush bear is absurd. Kid x Law


This is something cute I wrote some time ago (or as cute as it can be with these two).

Originally this was for the anniversary, but things happened and I couldn't make it. Those things would be an annoying person who's been harassing me in one of my stories in Spanish ú_u Translating this helped a bit, that's what happens with fluff, but I'm still a bit down, to be honest.

As always:

Beta-read by **Dearshul** :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece nor do I make any money out of this. Is there a way to leave a "permanent disclaimer" so that I don't have to do this every single time? :/

* * *

**Bepo**

The room, just like all others in the apartment, was filled with plastic and cardboard boxes with white paper sheets plastered on them, the content of each of these boxes scrawled on the paper by pen, marker or whatever had been at hand at the moment. There was even one written in the remnants of an old black nail polish bottle that didn't have enough if it to paint the nails of both hands.

Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law were sitting on the floor, both dressed in old sweatpants and ruined shirts covered in paint stains and torn at some places, courtesy of all the renovations they had done to the place before finally bringing their things. In this room they had left all the boxes containing things that could be classified as 'junk' and now, once they had unpacked their clothes and everything in the kitchen, they were sorting through them, opening box after box, independently of whom it belonged to originally.

The box Law was emptying now contained Kid's robot collection, which until a week ago had occupied half the shelves in the redhead's old bedroom at his parents' house, and Law was carefully taking them out, grouping them, almost without realizing it, according to the shelves they had been in at their previous location.

Kid dismantled the box he just finished emptying, one Law had filled with the books the dark haired man had had in his bedroom at his parents' house, and threw it to the corner where all the empty boxes were piled. Kid moved onto the next, a really huge one, and Law smirked when he realized which box it was: he had marked it as fragile, even though none of its contents had the risk of breaking easily, so that their friends, when they put in and then took out everything from the car, would be careful with it. In it were stored all of his most valued possessions, most of them brought back memories from past years.

Law wondered distractedly what Kid would think about certain things inside it.

"Why'd you mark it as 'fragile'?" Kid asked when he opened it and saw its contents. "Here's just a bunch of shit."

"They're keepsakes, Eustass-ya, I'd appreciate a little respect. And I marked it as fragile so the others would prevent Luffy from touching it, a whole box of clothes in the washer is more than enough."

Kid laughed and began sorting through the objects. A photo album where Law put only the most memorable pictures, like the one where Nami appeared punching Luffy in the face, the boy falling back due to its force on top of Usopp, whom, accidentally, groped a passing woman's boobs. And that in the picture the woman appeared lifting her hand to slap him only made it all the more memorable. In the box there was, as well, the first scalpel Law had ever possessed, stolen from a doctor at the age of eight, his favorite hat, white with black spots, a penguin plush doll, another of a whale and…

"You still have this thing?" Kid asked, voice incredulous and mocking, as he pulled out the object taking up almost all of the box's space, a huge three foot tall white bear plush dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

* * *

_Like every year at the start of September, the fair arrived to the city, and it was filled by families, groups of friends and couples who had gone to spend the day there._

_Trafalgar Law, a fifteen year old boy, walked at a slow pace next to his friend Eustass Kid, a twelve year old almost as tall as Law, looking for something to do._

"_That bastard didn't need to do that)." Kid complained, hands shoved in his pant pockets and face drawn in a frown._

"_If you hadn't punched that guy he wouldn't have thrown us out." Law answered, though amusedly. When they were in the line for the roller coaster, almost at the front to ride it for the second time, a boy had laughed to his friends at Kid's lack of eyebrows and the redhead had lunged at him, having as a result that the other boy was taken to the medical attention station and they were thrown out._

"_You were gonna punch him too, I saw you." Kid accused._

"_I'm not denying it."_

_Loud laughter caught their attention and the two boys turned to the source, one of those stalls where you shot a gun and could win a price. There was a boy of around sixteen years laughing, apparently having just won a price, and mocked another boy that couldn't do it better than him. They seemed to have done a competition._

_Law was about to turn around, not having any interest in that scene, when something caught his eye. In the price's shelves, occupying a considerable amount of space, was a huge white plush bear dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit._

_Trafalgar Law was a very mature boy for his age, but if there was anything that could be considered childish about him it was his liking of plush dolls. And that was the best one he had seen._

_He was distracted when he realized Kid was moving, and that he was approaching the shooting stall._

_Law hurried after him._

"_Where are you going?" He asked the other._

"_I need to hit something. I'm gonna try and shoot something down or I'll break another nose."_

_Law believed him. The redhead was very temperamental, and perfectly capable of getting in another fight if he didn't release any of his anger._

_Kid placed the money on the counter and took the air rifle the man behind it handed over, barely paying attention to his explanations of how if he hit four of the marks he could choose a prize from the lower shelf, and if he hit all five of them then he could pick from the upper one as well. Kid was busy examining the rifle, probably trying to discover how it had been altered._

_Finally, he moved into position and shot, hitting the five cans that served as targets and making them fall._

_The man stared incredulously at him, probably wondering how Kid had managed it when most people needed over ten attempts to hit four of the cans, and only reacted when the boy placed the rifle back on the counter._

"_Not bad, boy," the man said, recovering his smile, "what d'you want?"_

"_That." Kid answered, pointing to the bear dressed in orange at the top shelf._

_The man gave it to him and Kid turned to Law, offering it to him._

_Law just looked at him._

"_You gonna take it or not?" The redhead asked, trying to sound bothered. "I just wanted to shoot, I don't give a damn about the price, so it's yours."_

_Law found himself smiling as he accepted the plush._

"_Of course you don't care."_

_Clicking his tongue, Kid walked away from the stall, and Law followed him._

_When he caught up, Law said:_

"_Thank you."_

"_Shut up, will you?"_

* * *

"Do you have anything against Bepo?" Law asked, smirking at him.

"Bepo?"

"It's his name."

Kid looked at him, then he looked at the bear in Law's hand and back again at him. His lower lip trembled slightly before he burst out laughing.

"You named it?!" He gasped through his laughter, unconsciously tightening his grip on the bear.

"Oh, give me that." Law growled, offended, trying to take the plushie from him, but Kid lifted it on the air to prevent it, calmer now but still chuckling.

"You're so cute." Kid cooed mockingly.

Law glared at him and was about to lunge at him in a new attempt to retrieve Bepo when he had a different idea: he could try to take it and end up running over the whole room, or he could…

Moving as fast as he could, Law moved as if to try and grab the bear with a hand and, taking advantage of Kid's distraction, placed the other directly over the redhead's crotch, getting hold of the man's cock over the clothes.

Kid stilled completely.

"Release Bepo and no one will be hurt." Law demanded.

"Don't you dare." Kid practically growled, going to shove his hand off when the dark haired man squeezed slightly. He gasped.

"Put Bepo on the floor." Law insisted.

"What do I get if I do?" Kid asked, grinning lecherously at him.

"I might apologize for threatening you." Law offered, moving his thumb in slow circles over Kid's clearly active member.

"Tempting." The redhead admitted.

"You interested?"

"It's still ridiculous." Kid proclaimed, leaving the bear on the floor. Carefully, Law noticed.

"That's an opinion." Law conceded, pulling open the strings on Kid's pants.

If Kid had decided to behave, the least he could do was returning the gesture.

**The end**

* * *

I would really appreciate a review :D


End file.
